Our Blood is Red as well as Blue
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: In which Jack tries to drive, Sean nearly bleeds to death, the rest of the family are scared witless and Katy thinks the whole thing is a big adventure- Another instalment in the Katy Reagan series-Enjoy and Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Our Blood is Red as well as Blue**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Blue Bloods or the characters just Katy Reagan**

**Please Read and Review-**

**This is set one year before Sought-After and Snatched**

**Summary- In which Jack tries to drive, Sean nearly bleeds to death, the rest of the family are scared witless and Katy thinks the whole thing is one big adventure.**

**Fair warning most of this chapter is In Jack Reagan's point of view**

It was on one of those rare November nights, where New York was getting colder and darker at that "The Incident" as it was later called occurred. The family which included Frank, Henry, Erin, Danny, Linda, Jamie and Nikki were at fundraiser hosted by the mayor in which the whole Reagan Family had expected to go to. The three exceptions were a fifteen year old Jack a twelve year old Sean and a four year old Katy. Apparently Linda trusted Jack to not let anyone die or burn the house down and had left him in sole charge of the other two in Frank's house with strict instructions that they would be home by midnight.

It was around ten o'clock when the incident happened; Katy was curled up on the sofa in her pyjamas fast asleep with the ending credits of a long Disney marathon finishing. She had eaten her weight in pizza and cookies and was finally asleep. Sean was in the kitchen having lost a bet to Jack and was therefore doing the dishes and Jack himself was sat on the stairs involved in a long texting conversation with Theresa Jackson, one of the prettiest girls in school. He had just gotten to what the fifteen year old thought was a pivotal turning point in their relationship when Sean's high pitched (because hormones were a bitch) scream echoed throughout the house.

Leaping up, dropping his phone and running into the kitchen Jack was awarded with the sight of his little brother, howling in pain as it appeared he had sliced half his arm open with one of his Grandpa Henry's carving knives. Blood was spattered all down the cabinets and pooling on the floor, the smell prominent throughout the kitchen and making Jack want to hurl. There were bloody handprints from where Sean had slipped to the floor and his younger brother's face had gone considerably whiter.

Jack stared for about a second before running around and nearly skidding in the blood, reaching for a tea towel he pressed it to his brother's arm watching as crimson began to spread. "Shit" Jack swore watching as Sean gritted his teeth in pain. "Shit, Shit, Shit". He wondered briefly if he should call an ambulance but a big part of him knew that Sean needed emergency attention fast. It would be quicker to drive to the hospital, except he didn't have a learners permit yet.

"That's a bad word" said a small voice from behind him and Jack turned to see Katy stood behind him clutching her stuffed purple unicorn, watching the two of them with wide blue eyes. "Sorry Kiddo" Jack said trying to lift Sean up to his feet. The blood had spread to where Katy was standing which was a bad sign. "Go wait by the door Katy were going to take a little trip to the hospital."

Katy didn't seem bothered about the trip to the hospital but seemed more pleased about being in a car at night. As she turned and skipped off Jack could see bloody footprints all the way to the door and in the carpet. Wincing at the blood spatter that followed the three of them out the door Jack swore in his head. His mother was so going to kill him. He didn't bother locking the door or getting Katy's car seat. The only car in the driveway was the unmarked police car that his father drove so that would have to do, and in his haste he had forgotten to take his phone or leave a note leaving the house looking like a bad home invasion.

Placing Sean in the car Jack winced again at the amount of blood that was already over the upholstery. If his mother didn't kill him his father just might. He swore again when he got in the car, he only knew the basics of how to drive. His Dad had taken him out but had moaned that Jack had driven to slow and therefore hadn't done it again, and while he knew the way he didn't know how to stop the damn car. Sending a quick prayer he pulled the car into start and put his foot down.

One extremely tense and highly dangerous car ride later, Jack was amazed they had made it to the hospital in one piece. Sean had been dangerously quite the whole of the drive and Katy had increasingly dangerous demands of "Go Faster Jack go faster". The only sting in the whole ride had been parking which as Jack had now learned wasn't as simple as backing up. He had backed the car into a pole by accident; he hadn't had much time to worry as he had opened the door to let Katy out had let Sean lean on him covering him in blood before staggering through the doors to St Mary's ER.

He had only made it through the door before nurses and a doctor were upon him tugging Sean out of his arms, putting him on a gurney and began shouting at each other before pulling Sean down an endless hallway. Jack's shoulders sagged the combination of fear, several serious driving penalties and a small accident waging on him, the only thing keeping him standing being Katy's small hand in his. It was only when his cousin tugged his hand hard that he realised a nurse had been trying to talk to him. She was a tall redhead her hair in a bun on her head and her name tag identified her as Sinead, and she was smiling at Jack gently.

"Hey Honey, are you and your little sister hurt to?" Jack looked down and swallowed heavily. Most of his leather jacket, white V-neck and the right side of his blue jeans were covered in blood; he could feel it drying on his hands and face as well. Looking at Katy he saw she had forgotten to put on shoes and her feet were covered in dried blood, as were the bottom of her pyjamas. He swallowed again feeling as if he was drowning before shaking his head and whispered "She's my cousin and no-it was just my brother, he sliced his arm on a knife in the kitchen and I just had to get him here there was so much blood…" he trailed off as Sinead gently lead him to a seat.

"Listen to me" she said soothingly "your brother is going to be just fine but we need your name and address so we can contact your parents" but Jack wasn't listening, all he could see was blood, and the two pizza's he had ate and the four cans of soda and the chocolate cake in the fridge and all he could hear was the roaring in his ears and suddenly he bent over and threw up at the nice nurses feet.

She gently helped him into a seat, Katy climbing next to him, her eyes filled with tears as she had now realised that this wasn't a fun night-time drive. Sinead disappeared before coming back to with two glasses of water and a couple of chocolate bars for Katy. She rubbed his back unflinching of the mess at her feet and gently helped him drink the water in slow sips as he tried to control the shaking in his hand. He managed half of the glass down before he caught sight of the clock saying five past midnight. Crap-his parents and the rest of the family would be home and he realised he had left his phone at home in his hurry.

"My Family" he muttered "they were out, we were staying at my Grandfather's house and I left my phone" he straightened up widely looking around "Do you have one I can use?"

Sinead shushed him again "In a minute Hun I just need you to finish this water first" Jack nodded pointing to what was left of his dinner being cleaned up by another nurse. "Sorry for…" he gestured weekly, Sinead laughed "Honey trust me that's the least of what I have to deal with" She helped him to his feet and pointed in the direction of a phone on the nurse's station where he was sat.

He took another deep breath when he reached the phone and tried not to look at the blood staining his hands. With slightly calmer hands than before he dialled Grandpa's house number. Leaning against the wall it only rang once before it was picked up.

"Who is this?" came the voice of his dad and Jack nearly started crying. His dad sounded nothing short of terrified. "Jack? Sean? Katy? Who the hell is this and where are my kids?" Jack was momentarily struck silent by the slight tremor in his dad's voice, about the way he sounded terrified and then he remembered the fact that he had left the door open and all the blood in the kitchen, crap.

"Dad, Dad relax it's me, Jack" he managed out, breathing deeply in again. "Jack, buddy thank god" his dad said his voice coming out in a tone Jack had never heard him use before. "Where are you? Are you all alright? My God Jack the kitchen…" he was about to reply when he heard what sounded like a scuffle and then his grandfather was on the phone.

"Jack where are you?" in the moment he realised that his grandpa was now in the mode of the police commissioner. "Were fine Grandpa honestly…well except Sean but…" he was abruptly cut off again by his Grandpa who's voice sounded much sharper than before "Why what's happened to Sean?". Jack heard what sounded like his dad having to be pulled back from the phone at that and he spoke quickly a strange combination of panic and shock seeping into him that wanted his parents here and this conversation over.

"Nothing honestly Grandpa it was an accident I swear, Sean was doing the dishes and then he slipped and he caught his arm on one of those damn carving knives of Pops and there was so much blood, so I put him and Katy in dad's car and drove to the hospital, but I backed the car into a pole trying to park so now where in the ER."

"Which Hospital?" came the terse reply "St Mary's…" Jack began before once again he was cut off. "Jack don't move from there we will be there in five minutes" Before he was greeted by the dial tone. He stared at it for a second before hanging up and making his way back to where Katy and Sinead were still sitting. Katy crawled into her lap, having managed to calm down but as he numbly put his arms around her he was aware that the both of them were trembling. Sinead smiled at him "Ok Jack" and Jack didn't even blink at the idea that she had managed to get his name and Sean out of Katy, "I just spoke to the doctor on duty, there patching Sean up, you did right by getting him here, as quickly as you did"

Again Jack nodded closing his eyes, Sinead went to find out which doctor was with Sean and how long it would be before they would know anything, when a loud bang came from down the hallway causing him to open his eyes. The door slammed open and Jack looked to see his father run into the room, face white, hands shaking and looking close to either yelling or crying, he was closely followed by Uncle Jamie and his mom neither of whom looked any better.

Katy jumped down and with a cry of "Daddy" launched herself at Uncle Jamie, who caught her and pulled her up in his arms looking torn between relieved that his daughter was alright but slightly sick. The sight of Katy's blood stained feet might have had an Impact on that, Jack had forgotten about the bloody four year old footprints. Jack stood up just as his father got sight of him. His dad crossed the room nearly at a run stopping short and causing his mom to run into him. His dad's face seemed to go even paler and looking down Jack saw he was fixed on the blood that was all over him.

"No Dad it's alright" he said quickly "it's just a really bad cut promise-their stitching him up now" at that his dad opened his arms and Jack fell into them gratefully. For a moment the three of them stood there before he said the one thing that came to mind "I backed your car into a pole" his dad laughed once though it sounded slightly watery. "Don't worry about that kiddo"

Pulling away he could see his Grandpa with his arm around his Aunt and Cousin both looked extremely pale and his great-grandfather one the other side of them looking relieved, Uncle Jamie still had a tight grip on Katy who was resting on his hip. They were waiting for about five minutes before Sinead came back over followed by a doctor.

"So" Sinead said smiling "I take you're the rest of Sean Reagan's family?" "Yes" his mom cut in before anyone could speak "He's my son, how is he?" "Good news" the doctor said smoothly cutting in "despite the fact that the cut was a dangerous one and he lost a good amount of blood, however we stitched him up and he should be just fine, give him a couple of days in bed and if anything looks to be wrong with him bring him straight back in"

"Can we see him now?" his dad said speaking over the doctor. The doctor nodded before leading them to another room and there he was sitting up in bed, against the pillows and about the same colour as them was Sean. "Damn bro" Jack said weekly ignoring the look from his mom and choosing instead to focus on his brother "That was real scary". Sean laughed weekly "You driving was scary". This made everyone laugh. "As much as we are proud of Jack's actions, perhaps we could avoid it the next time" his mom said tightening her grip on his dad's arm "When we walked into the kitchen you put ten years on us all"

Sean nodded weakly followed by Jack. Looking up he saw Katy from her perch in Uncle Jamie's arms looking at him with her wide blue eyes he smiled slightly again "Hey Katy you Ok?" she nodded once-"That was shit scary Sean" she said softly. There was a shocked pause as everyone turned to Katy who was playing innocently with Uncle Jamie's suit collar. Jack winced for the hundredth time that night as all eyes turned to him "So something else you should know" he began…

**Wow that was the longest one shot ever! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**I will be writing another chapter to this story which will focus on the nights events from the family's Point of View after that the last chapter of Sought After and Snatched and then my Katy Reagan story. If you guys want any prompts about the four Reagan grandchild- Nikki, Jack, Sean and Katy then send them in and I will include them-only thing I will insist is that the whole family (Sunday dinner) are alive..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- **

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Blue Bloods characters-just Katy Reagan **

**Please Read and Review **

**In which the family are scared witless…**

**Most of this is in Danny's Point of View and maybe a little bit of Jamie**

The party was in full swing. It was one of those fundraisers that the Reagan family were forced to go to. Frank and Henry were forced to by civic duty and Nikki had insisted on going once she learned that one of the members of one of the bands that she was into would be singing a solo and Erin was going to simply ensure that Nikki wouldn't act like a deranged fan girl and get thrown out. Jamie was going because he was so desperate for a night away from a manic four year old that he willing to be the Reagan poster boy and Danny was taking Linda because A) his lovely wife had threatened him with sleeping on the couch for the next month if she didn't get a chance to show off for one night and B) because there was a free and open bar for most of the night.

They had left Jack in charge of Sean and Katy and Danny predicted his dad's house would be a mess by the time they staggered in at midnight. Jack was a good kid and responsible enough to babysit Danny just hoped the kid ordered pizza and tried not to cook anything after the great "Pre-Made Pancakes do not go in the toaster" debacle of the previous year. He was currently leaning against the wall outside taking a much needed break from the political schemes of the new mayor's induction with his tenth glass of champagne. A look at his watch ensured he had two more hours of this hell left to go and he groaned thinking he wanted nothing more than to be in his own house with his sons and wife with the door locked safe and sound.

He heard a noise behind him he turned to see his younger brother coming out looking as distinctly uncomfortable as he felt, Danny rolled his eyes-his little brother always got this way when he left Katy alone for two long. It was a classic new parent fault that Danny knew from experience sucked. "You Ok?" he asked draining the last of his glass and willingly taking the one Jamie held out for him. His brother nodded biting his lip in a classic nervous Jamie move "I haven't heard from Jack that's all" he admitting softly "He was supposed to text me when he got Katy to sleep and he hasn't"

Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his oldest son. Jack took after his mother when it came to technology and his phone would either be dead or he would be involved in another phone-bill racking text message conversation with some girl he liked. Linda had managed to get her name out of Jack-Theresa and that Jack thought the sun shined from her. Danny had so far resisted the urge to look through his phone records to see what was being said or done and look for her during work, because he was that kind of parent you know-the good trusting kind.

Ignoring his little brothers worry he took another gulp of champagne "Don't worry kid, Jack probably forgot or is trying to bankrupt me through the phone bill, chances are Katy's on a sugar crash in front of the TV" Jamie nodded once knowing as well as Danny did that that was a plausible outcome and very probably what had happened he turned around to go back in before turning to look at Danny again "You don't suppose anything has happened though?" Danny rolled his eyes again at his little brothers nervousness while simultaneously trying to remember if he was like this when Jack and Sean were little. He couldn't remember. "Don't worry kid," he reassured his brother "All will be ok"

They were interrupted by Erin who had for most of the night had her hands full with Nikki who was attracting a lot of attention what with the fan-girl thing and then the whole pretty young girl for half of New-York's elite to drool over, she looked flustered and Danny was willing to bet his car Nikki had run off with one of the nephews of the General of the Marines who was here tonight and been eyeing her up all night. "Dad says get your asses back in here- if he has to listen to the speeches then you have to too." Jamie groaned before drowning the last of his champagne. Danny shook his head vehemently "No way am I going back in that death-trap"

Erin shot him a don't be stupid look his sister had perfected over the years before turning around and saying in a sing-song voice "Fine but just so you know one of the waiters is undressing your wife with his eyes." Danny dropped his glass which shattered on the floor then leaping of the wall he'd been sitting on ran back inside eyes blazing. Jamie chuckled following Erin all thoughts of what was going on at the house forgotten.

* * *

By the time midnight had arrived Jamie had been getting increasingly worried, Danny had just laughed it off as Jack and Sean falling asleep at possibility that was supported by Erin and his dad, but Jamie couldn't help but feel worried. It was that feeling Joe use to talk about when on the streets, where you knew something was wrong but you didn't know what until it was upon you.

Danny had rolled his eyes at that comment but Jamie knew the tell-tale signs of his older brother getting concerned-such as the near constant checking of his phone and the way they got increasingly quicker. A part of him knew that Katy would be in bed and probably Sean and Jack and that was why nobody was answering the house-it was nearing midnight after all. He shook down the worry and the instinct clawing out of him and instead chose to focus on watching his brother death-glare the waiter that was staring at Linda instead.

Danny had been thoroughly irritated. He was seriously considering taking Jack's phone off him for a month- his son knew the rules God knows he had made him repeat them for nearly a week. He hadn't heard anything in nearly three hours and Danny could see his brother getting nervous, and to top it all off some dead-beat that quite frankly shouldn't be breathing the same air as his wife had spent the whole of the night staring at her. While the car was driving he was playing out a lovely scenario in his mind of throttling that damn waiter while all the while wondering what was going to do with Jack, he didn't realise that they were at his dad's place.

It was when he got out of the car that he realised that something was wrong. He had left his unmarked police car outside when they had gotten the detail, and now the car was gone. He briefly entertained the idea that his impulse son had gotten into the car and drove of somewhere to meet someone before realising that Jack only knew the basics on how to drive and therefore would probably crash the car. That and the thought that his son wasn't completely stupid- heaven help the amount of trouble he would be in if that turned out to be true. He didn't realise that he had stopped until he felt Linda walk into him and his father's voice cutting through the clear air like a knife.

"What's wrong son?" gesturing to the empty space in front of the house Danny muttered vaguely "The car's gone" Linda stared at him her eyes wide "You don't think that Jack's gone out and left them do you?" she said her voice increasing in anger at the thought. It was Jamie that spoke however and it was his voice that made Danny pause. "Ugh I don't think that's what happened Linda, the doors open" there was a longer pause as they all looked before Nikki stated from where she was behind Erin "You locked the front door though"

The group of them went up the steps to the house as a group until Jamie who was at the front stopped causing Danny to bump into him. He was just about to ask what the hell his little brother was playing at when he saw what he was looking at. There on the floor leading away from the house was what looked like a footprint-a bloody footprint-which looking at the size of it was around the age of a four year old. Danny felt sick. He felt like the world was spinning and all he could see was his sons as he had left them on their phones and in front of the TV completely unaware that with the whole family out they could be targets to any bastard.

Suddenly Danny felt Linda's nails digging into his arms and realised that she was looking at the door. Looking up he felt his throat close up at the sight that he was greeted with. The door of the house was covered in bloody handprints slightly ajar and from the light spilling out the detective could see more blood dripping down the steps from the house. If it hadn't been for his wife standing to next to him Danny was pretty sure that his legs would have gone out.

He moved towards the house and up the (bloody) steps at nearly a run only just beating his brother. He swore in his head realising that he didn't have his gun on him only now realising the colossal mistake that he'd made. Opening the door, Jamie just behind him and walking into the living room he stopped dead at the sight he was greeted with.

The kitchen looked like a home invasion gone drastically wrong, blood was splattered down the sink and the floor staining the oak cabinets a dull brown colour, and crimson against the kitchen floor pooling around the table. From the pool of blood there was a smatter of baby footprints which could only belong to Katy leading out from the kitchen all over the carpet and to the front door. Looking around Danny could see nothing to indicate that his children or niece were upstairs or around the house.

He turned around to see his brother stood in the middle of the living room eyes fixed on his daughters bloody footprints. Danny had seen that look only three times on his brothers face and all three times had included the death of someone close to him- his mother, his brother and his girlfriend and Danny shuddered just at the memory. Briefly his eyes flickered over to his wife, whose hands were shaking uncontrollably the way they had done when Sean had been in the hospital. He could read his wife like a book and she him, and simultaneously they both knew the other was only inches away from falling apart.

Danny closed his eyes upon hearing the gasp from his sister. His brain was trying to go into Detective mode, was trying to focus on the scene like it had done every time he had worked a case but all he could see was his boys oh god his boys and his little niece, and instead of seeing a crime scene all he could see was what must have happened to create this much blood and who was hurt.

* * *

If Danny was in turmoil it was nothing to what his little brother was currently going through. Looking at the carpet all Jamie could see was those little footprints stained in the carpet in blood. There was a roaring in the young father ears and all he could see was blood. There had been blood all over Eddie the night she had been killed-he remembered. He had carried her into the hospital and had sat for nearly three hours just looking at the blood. Four years later and he was doing the same thing only this time it was with his daughter.

He could hear muted conversations in the back of his mind sounding like background noise compared to the fuzziness in his mind that was growing louder by the second. It was broken by the sharp ring of the phone-and never had a sound sounded more beautiful and more frightening at the same time than that noise. Looking up Jamie saw Danny reach out from where he had been standing in the kitchen looking around as numb as Jamie and pick up the phone. The trembling in his voice was noticeable and something that sounded strange coming from his normally strong brother.

"Who is this? Jack, Sean, Katy? Who is this and where the hell of my kids?" there was a pause as everyone in the family seemed to collectively hold their breath waiting for the reply. Danny seemed to sag against the wall breathing deeply and if his voice had sounded wreaked before it was nothing compared to what it sounded now. "Jack, thank god buddy" looking at his brother Jamie saw Linda practically melt into his father's side from where she had been standing "Where are you? Are you alright? My god Jack the kitchen…" and Jamie watched as his normally strong brother seemed to break in front of him and before he could blink his dad had crossed the room and took the phone out of his hand.

"Jack where are you?" he said using the tone of voice that Jamie had long since viewed as the Commissioner's voice. There was a pause and when his father spoke again it was with a sharper voice "Why what's happened to Sean?" Danny looked up from where he had been stood with his hand wrapped in Linda-and suddenly he was across the room and reaching for the phone ignoring Erin's attempts to stop him stark naked terror written all over his face. And in that moment Jamie hated himself for the little part of him that was relieved that whatever had happened it didn't seem to happen to Katy.

There was another pause before his dad spoke again "Which hospital?" he paused again and then spoke "Jack don't move we will be there in five minutes" then he hung up. Turning to face the family his dad said "thankfully it's not as bad as it looks- Sean was doing the dishes, slipped slashed his arm on a knife, Jack panicked took the car drove to St Mary's and apparently backed it into a pole. Sean's alright it's just a bad cut that requires stitching" Jamie noted his father had barely had enough time to finish the sentence before Danny was out the door Linda barely just behind him.

The drive to the hospital was filled with silence. Danny was sat with Linda the both of them doing their best to be strong for each other, while his dad had his arm around Erin and his grandpa with Nikki who was shaking slightly. It was times like this that the youngest Reagan wanted somebody like that-he had had it was Eddie only to have it snatched away. While he loved being a father and his daughter was by far the only reason on some days he could keep going Jamie couldn't help but want that for himself. Suddenly his throat became tighter and his eyes began to blur.

Danny was leading the charge when they burst into the ER room exactly five minutes later. He looked around frantically before he heard Katy's sweet little voice "Daddy!" turning around he almost let his knees go out from under him when his arms were filled with a blonde haired blue eyed four year old, in blood stained unicorn pyjamas. He pulled Katy closer to him and saw Jack standing behind her with a young red-headed nurse. He barely focused on that however, checking his daughter all over. Looking down he saw Katy's bloody feet and stained pyjamas and felt the bile raising up in the back of his throat again making him gag and he vowed no matter what time they got home tonight he would clean the blood of his baby's feet.

* * *

Danny had ran into the hospital. He watched as Katy flung herself at his brother and turning around facing the direction she had come from he saw Jack. He paused skidding to a stop in front of his son mouth agape. His son was covered in blood. Sean's blood. One of his babies was covered in another of his babies' blood and the thought of that was enough to make the room spin. Jack followed his gaze looking down at his blood stained clothes, before shaking his head frantically "No Dad its Ok it's just a really bad cut I swear" he barely heard anything after that, he just pulled his son into his arms and felt his wife do the same. The feel of his son and wife in his arms slowly began to ground him and he was almost able to laugh when Jack said "I backed your car into a pole".

They stood there like that for a few moments until the doctor came. Following him into the room he heart seemed to jump a beat at the shade of Sean's skin and the deep angry red line that was bandaged down his forearm. He didn't say anything when Jack swore that this was the scariest thing he had ever lived through-even though he privately agreed, he also didn't say anything when Linda commented shakily that walking into the kitchen had placed ten years on them all. He personally thought that it had put on twenty.

The tense atmosphere was broken slight by Katy who was curled against Jamie playing with his suit collar "Shit scary" she said softly. Jack winced silently as all eyes turned to him. The boy shrugged before admitting a small smile "So something else you should know"

**And that's a wrap on this little two shot- Thanks to all that have so far reviewed... One more chapter of Sought-After and Snatched and then any prompts that you guys want on any of the Reagan grandchildren if any of you guys want prompts PM me or leave a review. **


End file.
